


Bedrest and Bustle

by S_I_N



Series: The Tale of the Boy and the Dragoon Gay [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphy tries topping and Estinien tries bottoming, Anal Sex, I really enjoy parallells and callbacks, M/M, Mild Angst, Porn with Feelings, Prelude to Prostate milking, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, mention of previous relations, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_N/pseuds/S_I_N
Summary: (Underage bc canon age Alphy and in most places that's considered underage, even though in Sharlayan society he's an adult)Post 5.3 MSQ spoilers.“I must thank you…” Which earned him a hearty scoff. “Whatever for?”“For staying by my side despite my soul quite literally being in another world.” He said, and could spot the hints of rose dusting Estinien’s cheeks, though one with a  less trained eye could write it off to windburn. “I was simply repaying the favour.” He admitted, and it dawned on Alphinaud that he had indeed, done something similar ages past, when their relationship was but a bud before bloom.“As I recall the first words out of your mouth when you did wake was to stop my ‘incessant mewling’” Alphinaud retorted with fondness. “I never took you for one to mewl, Estinien.”
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: The Tale of the Boy and the Dragoon Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bedrest and Bustle

The terrace was where Alphinaud found himself most often during his orders to keep quiet and rest. The rays of sun on his face, gentle breeze of the wind and lovely cups of tea did things to his recently reclaimed corporeal form that could only be clocked as improvements. The high vantage point also gave a nice look over the settlement, the ebb and flowing stream of adventurers and merchants alike, both veteran and sproutling alike, some travelling in groups, some alone. Some with servants answering their every beck and call, others humbly getting by with the clothes upon their back and little else.

Despite the great diversity among the people, after the fourth day of people-watching the distinctions between Raen and Xaela, Wildwood and Duskwight, and Keepers and Seekers and the like blurred into simply Au Ra, Elezen and Miqo’te and such… and by the seventh it had further simplified into  _ people _ .

If he were his sister, he would have already caused one minor incident in order to have something to do. Instead, Alphinaud decided that he would trade the open air for the interior of the Rising Stones for once, where he would read tomes he wouldn’t take any risk in damaging, perhaps they would serve for more varied enrichment. One last passing glance at the crowds below him, however made his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t noticed  _ when _ this figure passed the gates of Revenant’s Toll, but the unmistakable tufts of white alongside his lance told him all he needed to know.

_ “Estinien…” _ he whispered, before dashing out of his chair and running along the walkway, deciding the staircase and the crowd he’d have to pass would pose too much risk of losing the elusive dragoon from sight.

A short hop across the barrier, and onto the aqueducts, Alphinaud leaned over and called out, just as his target passed by the aetheryte. Said target froze, turned around, and when his caller wasn’t in his direct eyeline, looked up to see the waving teen. Even at this distance, Alphinaud could recognise a huff, and his own smile grew only fonder when the dragoon made nonchalant leaps to meet him without the need for assault on their vocal chords.

“It’s good to see you hale and whole.” Estinien greeted once landed. He sounded calm, containted, sober. Alphinaud was at far more of a loss for words. Where for Estinien had not interacted with him for a few moons at best, for Alphinaud it had been well over a year. He drew breath and tried to vocalise even just a thought, but he couldn’t. Lips parted and eyes staring at the Elezen before him… He stepped closer, and closer, until he tentatively put a hand on Estinien’s chest. 

Estinien, although not entirely understanding of the matter, allowed the man he belonged to to do as he please, patiently. He ran his hand over Alphinaud’s head, through his hair. Affection he wouldn’t show if he knew anyone to see. “While I do want to spend time with you, I have… an appointment with miss Tataru. I shouldn’t keep her waiting lest I pay the price.” He apologised and began drawing himself back when Alphinaud finally mustered a “You certainly should not.” with a smile that eased Estinien just enough to maybe let go of Alphinaud’s initial reaction.

They took the long route, back along the walkways, down the stairs and through the markets. Never holding one another’s hand, but rarely an inch apart, even when crowds nearly demanded otherwise.

Once entered into the Rising Stones, Estinien was whisked away by the ever hardworking scion and Alphinaud decided to take a seat in the main hall as opposed to withdrawing into Dawn’s Respite. He fixed himself a small snack to savour as he waited, and thought on what he wanted to ask and tell the man. Of how he had changed the past year, of the Chais, of Kholusia, His newly acquired skill of being able to get a full night’s rest under bright daylight.

As the conversation and monologue began developing in his mind, Krile decided to join him a moment, with his permission of course. “I don’t think he would ever tell you, but I was reminded when you walked in together.” She began calmly. “During that time, when you were still stuck in the First… He sat watch over you, even when I assured you wouldn’t be going anywhere. Stubborn as a mule, but devoted.” She spoke, only in sincerity. 

Alphinaud, while obviously shocked, was also touched, and Krile was absolutely right in her judgement of Estinien’s character. Knowing him, he’d never tell. But Alphinaud still felt so much better knowing. However much time it was, a bell, a day, a moon, a year… Estinien had been there for him… He thanked her for it, and proposed to change the topic to something a little easier on the heart ere he cried his eyes out and accidentally alerted all the scions present.

The meeting didn’t last much longer, and when the Elezen reunited they elected to withdraw to a private chamber in the Respite, for none of their conversations deserved to become idle gossip.

With doors closed, shoulders eased and eye contact reformed. This time, no longer at a loss for words, Alphinaud began. “I must thank you…” Which earned him a hearty scoff. “Whatever for?”

“For staying by my side despite my soul quite literally being in another world.” He said, and could spot the hints of rose dusting Estinien’s cheeks, though one with a less trained eye could write it off to windburn. “I was simply repaying the favour.” He admitted, and it dawned on Alphinaud that he had indeed, done something similar ages past, when their relationship was but a bud before bloom.

“As I recall the first words out of your mouth when you did wake was to stop my ‘incessant mewling’” Alphinaud retorted with fondness. “I never took you for one to mewl, Estinien.” He added while he got comfortable on the bed he’d been calling his ever since he left the infirmary.

“Well, you’ve never gotten to know all of me, and mayhap part of me has changed since, it has been… what, a year? After all.” He said, putting down his lance next to the door and joining the other, properly studying him, in all his awakeness. “Have you been following doctor’s orders?” He asked, brushing a stray hair back in place.

“Better than my sister I’ll have you know, and I didn’t know the time I spent in the First also applied to you~.” He snorted. “In honesty I’ve barely set a foot outside the Toll’s walls. And I’ve not had to conjure or heal much yet either… I’ve just called forth Carbuncle a few times…. More out of habit, really.” he hummed, and continued after a questioning noise from Estinien. “It feels nicer falling asleep to a friend…” He hummed, and dared lean into Estinien, his shoulder now resting against Estinien’s arm and breast, the contact still felt a little surreal, but also so grounding.

“I’ve really missed you.” he managed in a whisper and Estinien held him close. “You’re back now… Hale, Whole and Here….” He fell into a repeat, despite the company he kept, Estinien hadn’t grown particularly eloquent, in most aspects anyway. “I won’t deny I had my doubts… greatly fuelled of course by the sheer thought of burying you…” He spoke the words, and while the air got heavier, a weight did lift itself off Estinien’s back, and while Alphinaud wanted to make some clever retort, he had none for a while. “Somewhere there’s a clever statement about the Warrior of Light bringing about miracles but my mind can’t be bothered to find it right now.” he eventually made do with. 

“I think your mind does enough whether you make it or don’t.” Estinien hummed and shifted to lean against the headboard and pull his lover into a cuddle, one eagerly accepted. “Is this better than cuddling your carbuncle?” the dragoon teased, and now Alphinaud gained enough of his normalcy to him to quip back. “It would be if you took your shoes off and put them up, because right now we’re slowly contorting into pretzels.” And little protest was made to that statement, save a small “We’ve both bent in stranger ways” and to that dawned a new conversation topic. 

“Have you?” 

“Have I?”

“Bent in stranger ways?”   
“Years ago by now….” Estinien tried to brush it off, but Alphinaud’s asking gaze told him enough.

“It was my first time on the receiving end.” He said, and another glance told him Alphinaud wanted to know more. 

“This  _ will _ make things awkward for the parties involved if I tell you.” He warned, and Alphinaud simply got comfortable half on top of him. “It’s only awkward if we publicly display our affections for one another.”

“It was with Aymeric.” Estinien stated flatly.

Ser Aymeric de Borel… With Estinien. Not entirely surprising given the history the two had, But still intriguing. “Why aren’t you saying anything? Please!” Estinien barked with embarrassment. His ‘windburned’ cheeks reddening further. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Alphinaud asked, and Estinien could’ve not asked for a worse question… but he answered it nevertheless. “It wasn’t bad, by any means. I simply didn’t enjoy it as much as I know some people to.” he hummed.

“Aymeric again?” Alphinaud guessed.

“I wouldn’t tell you how I know, but yes.” Estinien managed a face that was decidedly not displeased. “Anyway, we decided that it was a lot better the way we had initially configured than me constantly directing him how to get me to my peak.” 

Alphinaud couldn’t help but make wildly untrue fantasies of Estinien’s voice calling out, wanting, no  _ begging  _ for the sweet release spilling over.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing your mewling….” He hummed absently, lost in fantasy.

Estinien softly flicked the other’s head in gentle reprimand. “Were you listening about how I couldn’t stand Aymeric’s clumsy cock missing my sweet spot?” 

“I was, but my mind imagined what it might be like for that spot to be found, and teased, and the moves and noises you would make if I were to take that opportunity.” He spoke, speaking the words aroused further interest in both of them. 

“I thought you had doctor’s orders to rest.” Estinien said, but his hand was meanwhile wandering over Alphinaud’s arm and shoulder. 

“I should take care to do  _ some _ exercise, stagnating the body further isn’t a very good idea.” 

Alphy teased and teased at the layers the other had on, wishing them gone. 

“Touche, being on top is certainly enough exercise for a day.” Estinien huffed and managed a smile as they shifted for Estinien to properly lie his head upon the pillow, and for Alphinaud to be between his spread legs. 

“ You’re not opposed to it then?” Alphinaud sounded perhaps a little too hopeful at the prospect, but his partner’s smile didn’t wane as it was wont to do. “I told you, not with the right person.” He said, the words striking Alphinaud straight in his heart. 

There was no vocal response, merely the meeting of lips that had been apart far too long, and with it the release of tensions of insecurities left unspoken. It was a slow kiss, tender, for as long as they remained in this room time had stopped, and they wouldn’t need to think of the duties needing doing outside of it.

Slowly, layers were peeled, hair came loose, and bodies were reintroduced to one another. Alphinaud’s still too fair, too perfect. Even to himself, the gentle tan that he’d gotten so used to the past year had never existed on this body. Estinien, on the other hand, had gained a few bruises, and scars he’d studied previously were fading further into oblivion. “I can’t guarantee you won’t need to guide me like you did Aymeric.” Alphinaud gave the other one last out as they ran hands and fingers across one another. 

“We’ll find out if you get on with it.” Estinien said and gave Alphinaud’s butt a little pat.

The oil was found, ‘ere they lose the heat of their moment, and Alphinaud began with roaming Estinien’s body with hand and mouth. Kisses, licks, caresses and pinches. The last of which got the most reaction from the dragoon. Alphinaud decided that he’d try to see how Estinien liked his nipples played with. He hadn’t gotten all too many chances to enjoy him in this way… but he didn’t dislike it, even when he had a bit of trouble reaching back to his mouth. 

As his hands worked the nubs on Estinien’s chest, he kissed him once more. Daring to be bold, and briefly trapping the other’s lip between his teeth. The noise Estinien made had Alphinaud withdraw briefly, had be hurt the other? Instead, upon looking at him, dazed, flushed bright red, and licking his lips… perhaps the opposite was true. “Did you like that?” Alphinaud checked, and estinien had to clear his throat to get out a “more than I thought, yes.” 

“Can I do something like that again?” He asked. “Considering you’ve got my cock standing proud with just some light foreplay I would say yes.” the other sassed, as if that wasn’t the entire point of the act.

Still, Alphinaud took his compliment, and kissed the man’s collarbone, sucking on it lightly to leave his mark and then dragging his teeth along the skin to eventually catch on one of his nipples, which he lovingly teased, and committed every gasp and noise Estinien made to memory. The next step he wanted to make.. Would warrant disturbing the sight below him.

The rising and falling chest, proud red nubs against pale, calloused skin, his hair a mess, both from moving his head about and Alphinaud’s doing. The red-purple bruise on his collarbone that indicated their covenant. “Why did you stop?” blue eyes focusing on blue eyes, full of fondness, and love. 

“I was merely taking in the sight before I disturb it. Would you mind?” He asked and made a turning motion with his hand. Estinien obliged, clutching the pillow to cushion himself just a bit, with his firm ass up and presenting to Alphinaud. Cock heavy but proud in between his legs.

This time, Alphinaud ran his fingers along the other’s back, feathery light at first, so Estinien’s skin would show it’s goosebumps before dragging nails over it instead. Which earned him a breathy moan. “Please…” Estinien began, but didn’t finish. 

Estinien  _ was  _ one to mewl, after all, then.

With that pleasant discovery past him, Alphinaud decided he’d reward the man’s patience, a long lick from the tip of his cock, up to it’s base, past his balls, taint, and to that hole that had yet to be loved proper. 

Alphinaud had  _ no  _ experience in eating a man out as he was about to, but he’d make up for it with enthusiasm, would he not? Experimentally, he prodded his tongue along the sensitive rim of flesh, while his hands played with the hind muscle he’d appreciated from afar for so long.

Another long drag from his taint to that delicate spot, and with it came a soft whimper from Estinien, one unmistakably from pleasure, as he’d long heard the noises the man made when he was hurt. 

Fantasy fulfilled with every noise Estinien made drove him forward. His tongue charting the territory of Estinien’s surprisingly welcoming hole, and before too long, Alphinaud had buried his fingers in Estinien instead, teasing the man’s insides as the drew patterns, all the while pressing into that not-so-elusive sweet spot on the outside. “You should teach me this.” Estinien spoke in between his suppressed noises and pants of pleasure. 

“Are you saying you’re not learning as we speak?” He smirked and put a little extra pressure on him, earning an unholy noise and a buck in Estinien’s hips. 

With it, the abandoned cock that hung heavy was dripping heavily. “If you intend to fuck me I say you do it now before you milk me dry.” Estinien advised as he felt himself feverishly close to a whole different kind of climax. He was hoarse, and he had pushed himself off the mattress to look the other in the eye. 

Despite the ease of access, Alphinaud wouldn’t take him like a common animal. He’d face him, and leave kisses and marks over him. Like Estinien had with him, he pulled a leg over his shoulder and connected the two needy men to be one once more. Alphinaud was of course, a bit smaller in size from Estinien, both generally and in endowment, but that didn’t stop the larger man from letting out a tensed breath when Alphinaud settled for a moment, buried in the other to the hilt. 

“How is it, on the other end~?” Estinien asked, with interest as to why his lover hadn’t moved in what felt like ages. “I think you know exactly how it feels, What about you?” Alphinaud asked as he made a shallow, slow thrust, causing the other to tense briefly. “I recall you saying it’s an acquired taste, and that, it certainly is.” he groaned, and took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax and take it. 

When Alphinaud did his best to being a pace, he found himself rather unsatisfied, more bothered by the sheer exertion it required to stimulate pleasure, and weight on his body and the fact his leg was slowly slipping away again were other idle annoyances. So instead he pulled out, and put Estinien’s leg down. “I don’t think this is working.” and both men agreed on that fact. Still, stubborn to at least succeed under the guise of ‘exercise’ Alphinaud refused to let Estinien rise from where he lied. Now instead, straddling him and taking him with his hastily lubed up hole. 

It stung, Oh lords, did his underutilised hole sting, but his want was greater than the hurt. He began fucking himself on estinien’s cock, despite not being able to take it to the hilt just yet. He held the man’s hands in a vice grip, to stop them from melting him before he was ready to. 

With feverish head and mind he built a pace, and eventually taking Estinien deeper, and deeper. All the dragoon could do was meet the man’s hips, his pace, thrust into him when he came down.

Their ragged breaths had by now fogged up the small window above the headboard, and the room was heated by their passion, Alphinaud’s hips seemed to slow, The boy absolutely out of breath but not past his peak, and so without protest, Estinien picked it up, sitting up, and freeing his hands to bend Alphinaud in half and continue their rut, now with the intent to see it through to the end. 

Moans, marks and further mewling made it’s way into the world, Sweat dripping from Estinien’s body onto Alphinaud’s, Who did everything he could to not have the  _ entire _ respite know of their activity, but doubtless some noise was wont to bleed through the door. 

“You’ve done so well, Alphy.” Estinien purred. “Had you gone on with those hands and that tongue of yours I’d have made a mess upon your bed.” He praised, every word inching alphinaud closer. “Next time, then.” Alphy fired in between desperated, sensitive moans and breaths. An arrow destined straight for Estinien’s heart, and it hit. Causing him to squeeze Alphinaud close to him as he was driven to climax, cock buried at an angle with perfect pressure in the right place, causing waves upon waves of pleasure to crash through Alphinaud’s entire being as he spilled himself in between them. 

For a while they laid there, occasional kisses pressed to various parts of one another as they came back to themselves. 

“Did you really enjoy my handiwork so much?” Alphinaud asked after a while.

“Was it not obvious?” Estinien answered. “Did you have someone teach you that?”

“Gods! No! Well not a person anyway.”

“Hmm?”

“That Sharlayan erotica I read when I was younger…”

“I should find me one of those novels.”

“Please don’t.”

It was around then, that they realised the light of day had faded and if they wanted the both of them to be presentable for supper they would have to peel themselves off the sheets and rid themselves of the various oils and bodily fluids they were covered in, without being caught.

Needless to say, there were more than just one pair of knowing eyes on the both of them that meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I did it again. I decided to make a series because I have another idea that fits within this continuity so I GUESS THIS IS MY LIFE NOW.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed. it's a little different than just perfect hot sex, and I think I like it that way. idk if it detracts or adds to the enjoyability of the fic, but you know, sometimes one type of sex just isn't mindblowing and that's okay, both in fanfic and irl (though... please don't take sex advice from fanfic-- like... you can get sick if you eat a boy's ass out without having him clean up first like Alphy did here, please don't reenact fanfics)


End file.
